Hair
by aej1085
Summary: Naruto talks to Sakura about meeting his mom.  A Naruto/Sakura oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Hair**

Sakura turned her head to the side to stare at her blonde teammate. His eyes were closed and a slight smile played on his lips. Sakura exhaled softly and turned back her eyes taking in the vast night sky. It was the first time in two weeks she felt she could breathe easy. Naruto had been uncharacteristically quiet since his return from training with Killerbee. He hadn't visited her once at the hospital or pestered her to come get ramen with him. He'd been home a week before she'd even found out he was back and that was only because she'd overheard a conversation between Shizune and Tsunade. When she questioned her sensei about it, Tsunade just waved her off and told her that Naruto had a lot to deal with right now. So when after an exhausting shift at the hospital she found Naruto waiting for her outside scratching his head sheepishly and asking her if she would spar with him she had agreed without hesitation. Their session had been especially intense and that's why she found herself breathing heavily, collapsed on the ground with Naruto beside her. Like Naruto, she too felt her eyes begin to close and she allowed the sounds of the night to lull her into a peaceful sleep.

"I met my mom."

Sakura's eyes instantly shot open. It was the first time he'd spoken since asking her to spar. "What?"

"I met my mom."

Naruto heard her sit up and could feel her gaze on him even with his eyes closed. "Naruto your moms dead."

The worry in her voice caused him to chuckle. "I know that," and then he told her all about his training, his fight with the Kyuubi and how his mom's chakra had been sealed within him so she could help him just like his dad did in his fight with Pain. He knew it all sounded unbelievable, but he felt like he had to share it with her. When he'd returned from his training and told Tsunade what had happened she had asked that they try and keep it just between themselves. That's why he'd been staying away from her and after two weeks he'd found he just couldn't do it anymore. He had to tell someone and that someone had to be Sakura. Her reaction to this was more important than anyone else's. When he finished, he watched her out of the corner of his eye and waited for her to say something, anything.

After what seemed like an eternity she quietly asked, "What was she like?"

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "She was just like me."

"Loud and obnoxious then?"

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan you're so mean!"

Sakura laughed at his childish whine. She didn't have to look at him to know he was pouting. And just like that the tension of the last two weeks disappeared. They were just Naruto and Sakura again. Teammates, best friends, and maybe…Sakura silently turned on her side to face him. He wasn't looking at her and didn't even seem to be aware that she had moved. She slowly, but determinedly reached out and took his larger hand within her smaller one. Naruto let out a soft gasp at her touch, but didn't pull away. He too turned on his side, his questioning eyes looking intently into her own.

She smiled and squeezed his hand, "She must have been wonderful."

Sakura watched as he closed his eyes and let out a ragged breath. For a second she'd worried she'd said something wrong, but when he opened them again his eyes were shimmering and he was smiling at her. "She was." He turned onto his back, but kept her hand firmly gripped within his own. "She really was."

Sakura wasn't sure they stayed like that because the next thing she knew Naruto was trying to pull her too her feet. "Come on sleepyhead." Drowsily she sat up and allowed him too pull her up. Naruto must have overestimated his strength because they ended up with his arms wrapped loosely around her waist and faces inches apart. Maybe not so much of an accident. She could feel his breath on her cheek as he let out a low chuckle. "You know Sakura-chan my mom fell in love with my dad when he told her how beautiful her red hair was."

Sakura felt her face get redder and redder at their close contact and she tried in vain to put some distance between them. "Naruto what does…?" Her voice broke off as she watched in fascination as he reached up and brushed back a strand of her hair that had fallen in her eyes.

"You have beautiful hair Sakura-chan." He grinned at her shocked expression and boldly placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before walking away.

Sakura stood unable to move her senses completely overwhelmed with what had just taken place.

"Sakura-chan?"

At the sound of his voice she looked up to see him smirking only a few feet away his hand held out to her. "Come on Sakura-chan I'll walk you home."

She seemed to contemplate it for a few seconds before she finally walked toward him and took his hand but when he tried to move forward she pulled him to her and kissed him soundly on mouth. Before he even had a chance to react the kiss was over. Sakura smugly noted Naruto's stunned expression seemed to mirror her earlier one. She slowly and purposely put some distance between them, before calling to him over her shoulder, "Come on Naruto I thought you were going to walk me home."

Both were prepared a few minutes later when he caught up with her and gave her, her first real kiss.

Naruto and Sakura. The hyperactive blonde and the pink haired girl with a large forehead. He was an idiot who changed the lives of everyone he meets and she was a shy girl who never again wanted to be left in the shadows of her teammates. He had loved her since forever and she couldn't tell you exactly when she had fallen for the baka. Naruto and Sakura. Teammates, best friends, and soul mates.

**The End **

Thanks for reading!


End file.
